wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lampris
Lampris 'Mooncat' Luna Place of Birth: Darnassus Factions: Alliance>Gryphonheart Empire>The Silent Hand Class: Rogue Profession: Leatherworker/Skinner Hair: Violet Height: 2m10 External features: He is slim rather than muscular. His face is rather feminine looking. There is something amazingly graceful in his moves, that resembles a cats moves. He seems always calm but vigilant. He has distinctive smile that warms hearts of even the toughest. The History His youngest years he spent in a quiet provincional settlement of Aldrassil in northern Teldrassil, he was an orphan and was brought up with other orphans by the people of Aldrassil. During that period he first came across evil. The town was terrorised by a single corrupted furblog and one time that furblog took a hostage and before all gathered elves he threatened to kill that poor person. It was then when Lampris - feeling completely powerless - sneaked up from behind and cut the furblogs throat. From then on he was amazed by the power of art of assasination and although it was forbidden to him by the elders of the village, he still managed to meet experienced rogues from whom he took lessons secretly. When he became a teenager he decided to move to the capital city of Darnassus and live there as a commoner his profession being - leatherworker. He often played with his daggers while hunting and sneaked up to kill the beasts. It gave him amazing satisfaction and deepend his interest in the shadow arts. Whenever he could he was meeting shady rogues of all races in the inns across Teldrassil. From time to time he did mercanery jobs to get some extra money. His life wasn't exactly special back then until one day when he was spotted, while having a game of dagger throwing - by an elderly travelling mage. The mage asked for his name and how happy he was to find out it was Lampris. - My dear Lampris, who would've thought...- started the mage - One cannot deny, you surely got the talent with knives just as your mother did! Lampris stood there shocked with his mouth opened. - You must've mistaken me with someone else, I'm an orphan from Aldrassil...- - Lampris dear child, I know more than you think... - whispered the human elder. - But I cannot say, thats the problem. Your kind would kill me for disclosing a secret sealed by Tyrande herself ho ho ho... Now let me go in peace but bear in mind, your parents were well known but the case of their death wasnt at all... Its all in the archives there child - while saying he pointed outside the window, at the glorious Temple of The Moon. - Its all in there...- Saying that he left leaving Lampris confused. It didn't take long until the curious teenager was ready to inflitrate the Temple Archives and find out more about his true heritage. * ** *** It was already getting dark on this summer evening in the kaldorei capital of Darnassus, when a shadow silhouette slipped in to the Temple of The Moon library unnoticed. The sentinels guarding the library are not the most attentive beings and main librarian was busy locking up. After the large wooden doors were shut the shadowy silhouette transformed into a young, violet-haired handsome night elf. - Finally! Thanks Elune! All that training in shadow walking paid off - whispered to himself. - Now where to start... - He made his way towards the Populous Archives Section where all the census documents for Darnassus and night elvish cities are kept. After short while and browsing through numerous papers he stopped and a little smile appeared on his face. He found it. The Darnassian Orphanage Archives. He waited long for this moment, moment in which he will discover his real ancestry and find out who his parents really were. He begun to look for any information about him. The Darnassian Orphanage Archives Compiled by Aeria Moonquill for High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind He flickered the pages until he got to letter L. Lampris Luna Case no: 8867 Orphanage: Aldrassil, under Tenaron Stormgrip Parents: Laerel and Seyrun Luna Notes: As Laerel and Seyrun were both heroes in special division of Sentinel Forces - Shadow Agents (headquarters in Astranaar) , and they both sacrificed their lives in a hopeless mission to save Darnassus from doom, the government of Darnassus sworn on Elune that their child - Lampris - will be protected at any cost and it will be assured he has a safe and peaceful childhood in Teldrassil. - What a pile of furblogish poo! Safe and peaceful childhood they say? Heh I will show them... - mumbled young rogue - Hiding the truth about my parents from me? From me? Their own son! Elune help me as I am getting angered! There is no way he would sit and enjoy his Darnassian life anymore. There was a riddle to solve and he knew there is some intrigue behind all this as his parents were never mentioned in any history books he read. If it was a serious danger for Darnassus it would have been mentioned. It was something that Elves themselves were ashamed probably. Lampris closed the book, put it back on place and with a determined look on his face rushed towards the warriors terrace to make the last arrangements - he is going to Astranaar this night! * ** *** However the journey into the wild turned out to be too dangerous for the young rogue and his plans of uncovering the mysteries behind his parents death failed. He lacked skills and abilities and soon found himself trapped by the Forsaken and on his way to the Tirisfal Glades, to Undercity to become a toy for the lords there. He was sure his life ended there. He was miserable and he got ready for death. The caravan was getting closer to Undercity he was feeling it, the chills, the horrible odour of the undead... The howling of the wolves... Suddenly it became really quiet around the caravan and he was observing the surroundings closely from his cage. It was then when he saw them, black hooded figuers, dozen of them, with two gold snakes on their tabard, shiny daggers ready to strike. The blink in their eyes as they were coming out of shadows and putting their daggers through the Forsaken throats and backs... Lampris could only see the shiny daggers flying everywhere... His saviors and their daggers... His saviors... The Silent Hand. And then he drifted away, next thing he remembers is waking up in Pyrewood Village. Category:Alliance Category:Night_Elf Category:Male Category:Rogue